written in blood
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "Do not underestimate the power of a father's love, especially my love for my daughter."


**I know that this wasn't very good and extremely short but the idea wouldn't leave my mind. This is what I write at 4am and on an Originals binge. Anyway, please review if you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**written in blood**

**.**

**.**

**Dear Dead Man Walking,**

**...or whatever your bloody name is because, personally, you won't be around long enough for me to learn it if i have my way. **

I have been told_, _in reality I was _threatened_ by my sister, to get to know you because, apparently, you are looking to date my hybrid princess. Of course I was, and still am, against the idea because not only do I not want my daughter to date but because I think that all men are not enough for her. But, because I love my daughter more than I describe in words, I have agreed to at least acknowledge your presence without wanting to rip out your tongue. But before I can do that, something which will take all my willpower to do, I would like for you to skim over these rules I have come up with before meeting you in person tomorrow.

But, I need no introduction. I assume you know who I am?

Right now, i'm sure that you are nodding, all while remembering what you have heard about me and what I have done.

Good?

Lovely.

Now, before you read these rules, I would like to tell you that my daughter's happiness means a lot, not just to me, but to my brothers. They are extremely protective of my little girl, and trust me, if anything happens to her because of you, I will happily send them to you. If you break these rules, Kol will break each bone in your body with his baseball bat. If you happen to mis-read these rules, my elder brother Elijah will polity go over them with you, all while he clutches your beating heart in his hands.

If you break my daughter's heart, if you as much as _taint_ her heart, I will happily have you for my dinner.

Now that the introductions are out of the way, please do continue reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Rule Number One. (...and the most important.)<strong>

If Hope comes home in tears, if i see anything _less_ than happiness in her blue eyes, i will find you. It may not be a week later, or a month later, perhaps a year, even **five hundred** years but i _will_ find you. Many before you have attempted to outrun me, and this never ends well for them.

Ask Katerina Petrova when you meet in hell after your slow, painful death.

I am are what nightmares are made of and if you hurt Hope, your punishment will be _spectacular_.

You can change your name and move to another country but i will find you and show you things worse than death. In fact, death would not stop your punishment for making Hope cry. I will not settle for anything less than happiness for my daughter because that is what a princess deserves, especially my one.

You will show her nothing but happiness, and if you don't, make sure to check underneath your bed at night.

* * *

><p><strong>Rule Number Two. <strong>

You do _not_ touch her when i am not around or even if i am because, even though you might not think it, I will always be watching you. Think of her as a beautiful painting that you are looking at from behind a protective, bullet proof, and boy-proof glass. You can look at her but you cannot touch. But thanks to Hayley, i have allowed you to hold her hand when _Hope_ is comfortable but make sure that i can clearly see _what_ you are holding. If not holding her hand, you may stand within **two** feet of her, otherwise I will stand in between you two.

In layman's terms: if your hands drift from Hope's to another place on her body, or if i catch you holding her at all if she isn't comfortable with it, i shall cut your arms off and beat you with them.

Got it?

Good.

The same goes for looking. Hope is very beautiful and it is not your fault that she has caught your eye but that does not mean that you are allowed to stare at her as if she is a piece of candy you want to _taste_. If you do break this rule, a certain hybrid will want to see what _you_ taste like, and the end result is not something you would like to experience.

You are allowed _3.5_ seconds to observe the beautiful girl you're having the lucky chance at being near, anything more and i shall make you blind.

* * *

><p><strong>Rule Number Three.<strong>

I am _not_ your friend.

I am your judge, jury and executioner if you upset Hope.

You will not call me dude, man, bro or whatever other ridiculous nicknames you kids call one another. You shall address me with nothing but _respect _because if you do not, i are more than glad to give you a lesson on the word. Speaking of respect, if i hear or see you call Hope baby, babe or anything that makes her seem less than the princess she is, I will personally make you chew on your own tongue.

Understood?

Fantastic.

My daughter is the only thing standing between me and you're life ending. I do not like you, I do not consider you worthy of my princess but since you seem to make her smile, I will tolerate you.

For now.

* * *

><p><strong>Rule Number Four<strong>

As you have seen, our home is large and I have many people keeping a close eye on what goes on underneath my roof. Make sure you remember that. Whenever you are in my home, there will be no closing of doors whenever you are alone with my daughter. It doesn't matter that she is over sixteen, she will always remain _my little girl_. If you happen to be alone with her, make sure that the door is open, and remember that I can hear every word you say.

You may sit next to her, considering there is no touching. As I have previously stated, you _may_ hold her hand when she is ready. But there will be no kissing or other touching of any kind.

_I know what you think even before the thought enters your mind. _

You will shake your head as you read this, but it is true, and trust me, I know what goes on in that teenage brain of yours. Now, believe me when you read the next few sentences.

If your teenage sick thoughts involve my daughter, if you consider taking advantage or as much as think of tainting her, I will cut of parts of you that you'd rather keep.

* * *

><p><strong>Rule Number Five<strong>

When you are taking my daughter out on a date, something that makes me want to shudder in horror at the thought, you shall politely come up to our home and wait. Now, like my sister and her mother before her, Hope likes to take what seems like decades to get ready. I do not see the point because my daughter is beautiful, but it is something that I have learned to live with. You will not sigh or shake your head if she is a little late. You will not pout and you will not tell her to hurry, you will take it like a gentleman.

If this was unclear, please let me re-phrase that -

I do not care if my daughter is five minutes late or five _hours_ late because you will wait with a smile on your face. You will stand straight and wait as long as she takes or you will be going on that date alone.

You will be a _gentleman_, which includes opening doors, holding out her seat and paying. My daughter does not have to pay for anything but the gentleman always offers.

You will have her home by **11pm** on the dot. Not a second after, are we clear?

Otherwise, I will have my brother Kol looking for you with his infamous baseball bat. You do not want this to happen. Do not underestimate this warning. My youngest brother is just as protective of Hope as I am. He will gladly tear New Orleans apart looking for you if you disrespect his niece in any shape or form.

Unlike me, Kol will not bother with warnings.

* * *

><p><strong>Rule Number Six<strong>

This rule is just as important as the first one, if not, the _most_ important. So read this carefully, and a thousand more times if it is not seared into your mind.

Hope is the most important person in the world to me. She is the light of my life, and will forever be my little girl. She deserves nothing but the best from you and from life. Make her happy and nothing less. If you happen to be a somewhat regular figure in her life, I cannot promise to like you, because I won't. I won't ever like you because nobody will ever be. But I will try my best to restrain myself from ripping you to pieces just because you seem to make her happy. If I see her anything less than beaming around you, I will find you and I will make you pay.

Do not take this lightly. When it comes to my little girl, I make no empty promises. I am the one who she calls for whenever she is upset, I am the one she clings to during a storm and I am her protector. But most of all, I am her _father_ and there is nothing I will not to do make sure that Hope is safe and happy. Be scared of me. When you're in bed at night and wonder that if it is my face you see in the darkness, you are right. Because if you hurt my daughter, it will be the last thing you ever do.

I will be the last thing you ever see if Hope comes home without a smile.

* * *

><p>Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?<p>

If you keep to these rules, you will remain unharmed. Do not think I will not keep to the promises i've made because I am more than happy to demonstrate. My daughter is not a toy, she is not another notch on a bed post, she is a princess that deserves nothing but respect.

Remember that.

Do not underestimate the power of a father's love, especially my love for my daughter.

From the devil himself,

_Niklaus Mikaelson._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you like it. Sorry for any grammarspelling mistakes.**


End file.
